


A Pika-what?

by ghostofzeus



Series: minty drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Monty is a Pokemon go player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller has no idea what a pikachu is</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pika-what?

Every afternoon Nathan Miller walks to the park near his apartment to go for a run before his shift at the bar. It’s not a large park, but there are a few monuments scattered across the green lawn and a running path near a thick growth of large trees. 

It’s one of Miller’s favorite places to go during the day. It’s normally empty aside from a few people that occasionally play frisbee on the grass and a few dog walkers on the trail. That’s why when one afternoon Miller see the park is filled with people, he’s a bit shocked. Nearly every person is staring down at their phones. He thinks he hears someone yell “Gotta catch ‘em all” but he’s not a 100% sure. 

He does his best to carry on as usual but there are so many people constantly walking onto the path while not paying attention it’s like being on an obstacle course. He’s about a mile and half in when out of nowhere he gets knocked off balance and falls to the ground. He sees a hand extend to help him up and grabs it. 

“Sorry! Hey! Come on! There’s a Pikachu this way!” says the guy who bumped into Miller, grabbing his arm. 

“A Pika-what?!” 

“A Pikachu!” 

The guy pulls Miller towards the woods and an alarmingly fast pace. Miller easily could’ve pulled away from the smaller man but was too intrigued to do so. They wander a bit farther into the trees and they reach a small clearing. 

“There it is!” The man exclaims and starts furiously swiping at his phone screen. Miller just looks at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion. He didn’t anything. After a few moments the man lets out a small screech and yells “I got it! Yes!” He looks at Miller with a look of pure joy on his face but it quickly turns into a frown when he sees Miller’s expression. 

“Did yours escape or something?” Miller shakes his head no. 

“I actually have no idea what a Pikachu is…” he says. 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry I dragged you out here then. I’m Monty by the way.” 

“Miller.” 

“I guess this wasn’t worth anything to you, I’m sorry”

“Hey don’t worry about it, you could make it up to me.”

“How would I do that?” Monty asks.

“We could go get coffee sometime, maybe?”

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: pansexualbellamy


End file.
